Akira Yuki
Akira Yuki is the main fighter of the Virtua Fighter series, fighting with a Chinese Martial Arts style. He was trained by his grandfather before the age of 23, which was when he decided to test his skills in the first World Fighting Tournament. Akira Yuki strives for perfection and mastery in fighting, and practices to find flaws in his fighting to further master his techniques. History Virtua Fighter In Virtua Fighter, at age 23, Akira Yuki enters the first World Fighting Tournament to test his fighting skills. It is unknown what happens afterwards, but Akira Yuki appears in all of the games after Virtua Fighter. Virtua Fighter 2 In Virtua Fighter 2, Akira Yuki enters the second World Fighting Tournament. Competing against new and returning fighters, Akira makes his way up to the top and canonically wins the second World Fighting Tournament. Virtua Fighter Animation Though it is unknown if this is a World Fighting Tournament or not, Akira Yuki appeared as one of the playable fighters in Virtua Fighter Animation. Akira Yuki, again, fights to get to the top and show off his fighting skills. Virtua Fighter Kids In Virtua Fighter Kids, Akira Yuki appears as a young boy and playable fighter. It is said to refer to the super deformed art style, where he retained some of his adult features. Fighters Megamix In Fighters Megamix for the Sega Saturn, Akira Yuki appears as a character from the Virtua Fighter ''series, fighting characters from ''Virtua Fighter, Fighting Vipers and other Sega games. The kid version of Akira that first appeared in Virtua Fighter Kids also appears as an unlockable character in the game. Virtua Fighter 3 Akira Yuki appears in Virtua Fighter 3 ''as a playable fighter, this probably being the next World Fighting Tournament. He is seen going against his enemy, Dural. Virtua Fighter 4 Akira Yuki appears in ''Virtua Fighter 4 ''as the main playable fighter, battling other fighters to claim victory above all. Virtua Fighter 5 In ''Virtua Fighter 5, Akira Yuki is invited to the fifth World Fighting Tournament along with 16 other fighters. What he doesn't know is that J6, the company sponsoring the tournament, have sinister plans: working on the perfect fighter. In the end, Akira and his allies defeat the evil organization with their fighting skills. Appearances (Other) Virtua Fighter Anime In the Virtua Fighter TV show, Akira seems to have the same personality as his in-game personality, except he jokes and has more of a playful attitude in the show. This side of Akira has yet to be shown in the games. He's usually the main hero in the anime, similar to the game, though the show doesn't concentrate on fighting scenes. Personality Akira Yuki is sometimes referred to as the "Ryu of Virtua Fighter". Despite their similar appearances, they seem to have the same personality. Sometimes, Akira can be seen with a laid-back and playful attitude, but this is rare, as he is serious and focused most of the time, similar to Ryu. Other than fighting, Akira can be considered a hero for defeating Dural in most of his appearances. Other than beating down his enemies, Akira concentrates on mastering his skills with fights and tournaments. He also can be very hot-tempered and naive which can get in the way of fighting, but concentrates on techniques in battle. Appearance Akira Yuki always had spiky black hair with a white headband. He is always seen wearing a standard martial arts outfit with Japanese characters on the waistband, although his outfit changed color between Akira's appearances on the Sega Saturn and Virtua Quest, going from blue and red to white and black. His feet are always padded and he can always be seen wearing black (formerly red) sweatbands on his wrists. Gallery File:VF Akira Yuki.png|Akira Yuki in a fighting stance in his first appearance as the main character of the first 3D fighting game, Virtua Fighter File:VF Akira Yuki character model.png|Virtua Fighter: The original polygonal Akira Yuki File:VF Akira Yuki 2.png|Virtua Fighter: Akira Yuki donning his traditional white gi on an arcade flyer File:VF Akira Yuki famitsu.png|Virtua Fighter: Akira Yuki as shown on a Virtua Fighter Guide by Famitsu File:VF Akira Yuki artwork.png|Virtua Fighter: Akira Yuki as depicted in artwork by Tokumashoten on their Virtua Fighter Ōgi no Sho Virtua Fighter Sega Saturn guide File:VF Remix Akira Yuki.png|Virtua Fighter Remix: The first official artwork of Akira Yuki on the Japanese cover of Remix File:VF Remix Akira Yuki 2.png|Virtua Fighter Remix: North American artwork of Akira Yuki File:VF Remix Akira Yuki model.png|Virtua Fighter Remix: A 3D model of Akira Yuki in Remix, with an updated polygon count and a less polygonal appearance than his first appearance File:Akira-pr.gif|Virtua Fighter 2: Akira switches his default costume from Virtua Fighter, from white and black to blue and red in the second World Fighting Tournament. File:AkirayukiPortrait Series.jpg|Virtua Fighter CG Portrait Series Vol.3: Akira Yuki: The most detailed render of Akira Yuki at the time File:Akira-tree3.jpg|Virtua Fighter CG Portrait Series Vol.3: Akira Yuki File:Akira-vquest.jpg|Virtua Quest File:Akira-vquest2.jpg|Virtua Quest File:AkirayukiVF4.jpg|Virtua Fighter 4 File:AkiryukiVF42.jpg|Virtua Fighter 4 File:11262-akira vf5 super.jpg|Virtua Fighter 5 File:Akira.png|Virtua Fighter 5 Game Appearances File:Virtua Fighter arcade.png|Virtua Fighter (ARC) File:Virtuafighterboxart.jpg|Virtua Fighter (SAT) File:Virtua Fighter PC.jpg|Virtua Fighter PC (PC) File:Virtua Fighter Remix arcade.jpg|Virtua Fighter Remix (ARC) File:Virtuafighterremixboxart.jpg|Virtua Fighter Remix (SAT) File:Virtua Fighter 2 arcade.jpg|Virtua Fighter 2 (ARC) File:Virtuafighter2boxart.jpg|Virtua Fighter 2 (SAT) File:Virtua Fighter 2 GEN.jpg|Virtua Fighter 2 (SMD) File:Akirayukivirtuafighterportraitseriesboxart.jpg|Virtua Fighter Portrait Series Vol. 3: Akira Yuki (SAT) File:VFKids.jpg|Virtua Fighter Kids: GG Portrait Akira (GG) File:Virtuafighteranimationboxart.jpg|Virtua Fighter Animation (GG) File:Virtua Fighter Kids arcade.jpg|Virtua Fighter Kids (ARC) File:Virtuafighterkidsboxart.jpg|Virtua Fighter Kids (SAT) File:Fightersmegamixboxart.png|Fighters Megamix (SAT) File:Virtuafighter3flyer.jpg|Virtua Fighter 3 (ARC) File:Virtua Fighter 3 arcade.jpg|Virtua Fighter 3 Team Battle (ARC) File:Virtuafighter3teambattleboxart.jpg|Virtua Fighter 3 Team Battle (DC) File:Virtua Fighter 4 arcade.jpg|Virtua Fighter 4 (ARC) File:Virtuafighter4boxart.jpg|Virtua Fighter 4 (PS2) File:Segagenesiscollectionboxart.jpg|Sega Genesis Collection (PS2) File:Sega Genesis Collection PSP.jpg|Sega Genesis Collection (PSP) File:Segasuperstarsboxart.jpg|Sega Superstars (PS2) File:Virtua Fighter 4 Evolution arcade.jpg|Virtua Fighter 4: Evolution (ARC) File:Virtuafighter4evolutionboxart.jpg|Virtua Fighter 4: Evolution (PS2) File:Virtuafighter10thanniversaryboxart.jpg|Virtua Fighter 10th Anniversary (PS2) File:Virtuafighter4finaltunedposter.jpg|Virtua Fighter 4: Final Tuned (ARC) File:Virtuaquestboxart.PNG|Virtua Quest (PS2) File:Virtua Quest GCN.jpg|Virtua Quest (GCN) File:Virtuafighter5boxart.jpg|Virtua Fighter 5 (PS3) File:Virtuafighter5online.jpg|Virtua Fighter 5 Online (X360) File:Virtuafighter5rposter.png|Virtua Fighter 5 R (ARC) File:Sonic&segaall-starsracingboxart.jpg|Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing (WII) File:Sonic&segaall-starsracing360boxart.jpg|Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing with Banjo-Kazooie (X360) File:1297620271 73470500.jpg|Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing (PC) File:4193042720 5a04b26157.jpg|Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing (NDS) File:74082853017481412.jpg|Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing (ARC) File:Sonic-sega-all-stars-racing-ps3-.jpg|Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing (PS3) File:Virtua Fighter 5 Final Showdown.jpg|Virtua Fighter 5: Final Showdown (ARC) File:Vf502.jpg|Virtua Fighter 5: Version D (ARC) Category:Virtua Fighter series Category:All Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes